Studies of current adoptees during the past six years suggest devastating short-term effects caused by neglect. The incidence, severity, and chronicity of these problems are of critical interest to adoptive families and the medical professionals who care for these children. In this proposal, for which only statistical and computer resources are requested, we seek to determine the nature of short- and long-term medical and developmental problems caused by early childhood institutionalization by applying history, physical examination, developmental assessment and appropriate screening tests to consecutive international adoptees. These data will provide comprehensive information on the short- and long-term medical and developmental effects of early childhood institutionalization.